


An Overdue Soak

by sheepmouse



Series: In the Meantime AU [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Domestic, Jim being slightly ageist, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, non-sexual nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheepmouse/pseuds/sheepmouse
Summary: Alistair and Jim spend an evening watching movies on the couch when Alistair notices something wrong.
Relationships: Alistair Boorswan/Jim Starling
Series: In the Meantime AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766953
Kudos: 8





	An Overdue Soak

“Look at that sloppy jump!” Jim yelled, “That guy moves like he’s in his 80!” 

Alistair chuckled, “You’re almost in your 60s. Sure you want to cast stones like that?”

“Hey, when you can move like this,” Jim somersaulted off the couch, bolting up triumphantly. “Going to get us some popcorn,” said Jim, heading towards the kitchen. 

As Alistair watched Jim leave, he noticed something was off. Jim seemed to be limping. Sneaking a peek, he saw Jim lean against the counter as the microwave ran, stretching his leg out.

When Jim came back with the popcorn, Alistair snuggled back around him, lightly massaging his leg. Jim winched.

“Is your leg hurt?”

Alistair felt Jim stiffen up. 

“It’s just an old acting injury. Acts up every now and then. Got it from jumping off the roof in episode 21,” Jim puffed up his chest, “They tried to make me wear a harness, but I showed them.”

Alistair sighed as he grabbed his phone. Jim eyed him suspiciously. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m looking up how to treat leg injuries.”

Jim pushed the phone away, “It’s fine! C’mon, you’re missing the movie!”

Alistair clicked a link and set his phone aside for later.

==========

Jim woke up alone on the couch to the sound of roaring water. Wandering over to the source, he found Alistair in the bathroom pouring something from a measuring cup into the filling tub. 

“What are you doing?”

Turning off the water, Alistair pulled his sleeves up and stirred the water with his hands. 

“I remembered I still had some epsom salt left over from work. Actors would request it after action scenes. Supposedly it helps ease muscle pain.”

Jim leaned against the door, crossing his arms.

“Ok, that should do it,” said Alistair drying his hands on a towel.

Jim gave an accusatory look, “I don’t need you babying me.”

Alistair was hurt for a second, but steeled his face, “Either take it or don’t. It’s your call.”

As Alistair began to leave, Jim called out.

“Wait.”

Alistair turned around, confused when Jim seemed to struggle with his words.

“I only- could y-,” Jim took a deep breath and sighed, “I uh- need help.”

While unsure exactly what Jim meant, Alistair nodded and averted his eyes as Jim undressed. Feeling a tug on his sleeve, Jim brought Alistair next to the tub. 

Bracing one arm against the wall, Jim stepped into the tub while Alistair supported Jim on the other arm. After he had both feet inside, Jim crouched forward. Pausing to rest a moment, Jim suddenly leaned backward. Alistair quickly pivoted his shoulder behind Jim, preventing his head from smacking the back wall. 

Now submerged in the warm water, Jim sighed contently. 

Alistair allowed himself a small smile, “You know it probably would have been easier if you’d let me lay you in myself.”

Not bothering to open his eyes, Jim flexed his arms “As long as I still got strength in these babies, I ain’t letting you!”

Shaking his head teasingly, Alistair stood up.

“Call me when you’re ready," said Alistair, leaving Jim to soak in peace.


End file.
